


There's No Remedy for Memory

by WhatWouldRiverDo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWouldRiverDo/pseuds/WhatWouldRiverDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't care." He leaned towards her, baring his teeth very slightly. "I want you out of my TARDIS. I want you out of my sight. You're not welcome here. Oh, and I'm sure it's not just here." He gave a sudden, mocking scoff. "Nowhere wants you. You're a plague. No better than a Dalek. No better than a disease. And yet, you remain. Just going on, causing misery and destruction, and for what? Because you're a child? Because you have nothing better to do?" He approached her, his voice gradually raising. "Is that it? Is that why you go on, and on?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Remedy for Memory

She was good. Maybe too good. She didn't care though, she'd succeeded in her mission. The Doctor's TARDIS; at last she was on board. Missy tiptoed through the corridor until she found the library. Perching herself on the edge of the desk, she waited for her beloved Doctor to come find her. A bright smirk was on her lips at the thought of his face when he saw her.

The Doctor, eventually, entered the TARDIS once more, clad in his usual crombie coat, unbuttoned to reveal a splash of the red lining and the holey, black jumper he wore. He'd dropped Clara off at some Queen concert in the 80s, giving him a bit of time to himself.

Or so he thought.

Immediately upon entering the ship, the Doctor sensed a presence. Maybe the TARDIS was alerting him to something. He furrowed his bushy brow. Deeper into the ship...

He walked, quite cautiously, until he found himself in the library. He slowly paced inside. "...Who's  
there?" He called out. Maybe he was just being paranoid. At least Clara wouldn't be around to see him make an idiot out of himself.

Missy flipped on the lamp on the desk and gave him her signature wicked grin that resembled that of a cat who got the milk. "Just little old me." She smirked with a little shrug. "Miss me?"

The Doctor suddenly froze. After a momentary pause, he quickly turned on his heel to face her. His expression was one of terror, for a moment, but it quickly dropped to one of weary anger. "...Of course." He thinned his lips. "I can't even trust you to lay down and stop breathing."

"Now Doctor, you know I've never been able to face defeat. Neither have you. That's what makes us perfect for each other." She purred and hopped off the desk, righting her skirts, before skipping across the floor to approach him. "I just love the look on your face when your angry. You know it has never changed over the course of the years."

The Doctor took a step back. Evidently, much more wary of her 'touchy' attitude now. "I'm not even going to bother to ask why you're here, because I think we both know the answer to that. How did you get into my TARDIS?"

She smirked when he stepped back, eating up every bit of his anger. "I'm good... Very good. Do you want to see how good I am. Doctor?" She asked, placing extra emphasis on his name. She watched his old worn eyes, for a reaction. A reaction she was hoping for. Praying for even.

He nearly faltered in his glaring. He paused. "No." He answered simply, glaring at her. His eyes were furious. At first glance, it might have been mistaken for hatred. But she knew it wasn't. It was something more than that. Whether he liked it or not, he and her shared a bond. "I'm going to give you a minute to get out, or I'll dematerialize without you."

"Oh darling, you couldn't leave me if you wanted to. You love me too much. Just admit it." She purred, singing the last few words. Tentatively, she placed a finger on his chin causing her grin to widen. Every time their skin came into contact a buzz coursed through her body. It felt so good. 

She wondered if he could feel it too.

His hearts quickened their pace, without him noticing. He slapped her hand away after a moment, and exhaled from his nostrils. He turned away from her and exited the library.

She chuckled, almost evilly, and followed him out of the library. She skipped along behind him. "Where are you going sweetie?" She sang as she moved to skip beside him. She intentionally called him sweetie to get under his skin. She was sure no one had called him that in a long time, and was garunteed to milk a reaction out of him. 

There was a pang in his chest. It was almost painful. His senses fuzzed, and he wanted to turn and throttle her.

He didn't.

"Shut up." He growled, and quickened his pace. Eventually, they'd reached the control room. "Just for once in your lives, shut up. I don't want to hear it." Upon reaching the console, he turned to face her. He pointed to the doors. "Out." He said. "Now."

She pouted at him and folded her hands in front of her. "Are you cross with me, darling?" She fake whimpered, looking down at the floor, trying to hide the grin growing on her face. "You can't throw me out I have no where to go."

"I don't care." He leaned towards her, baring his teeth very slightly. "I want you out of my TARDIS. I  
want you out of my sight. You're not welcome here. Oh, and I'm sure it's not just here." He gave a sudden, mocking scoff. "Nowhere wants you. You're a plague. No better than a Dalek. No better than a disease. And yet, you remain. Just going on, causing misery and destruction, and for what? Because you're a child? Because you have nothing better to do?" He approached her, his voice gradually raising. "Is that it? Is that why you go on, and on?"

She grew slightly impatient. "I am not a child or a plague or a disease! That's rude." She huffed and stomped her foot. "You need me, and you know it deep down inside. We're the only two left. Do you understand? Does that process in that stupidly smart brain?" She pursed her lips and folded her arms acrossed her chest. "I'm all you have in this stupid infinite universe."

"Oh, so that's why you lied? Because you want my attention?" He laughed, dryly. "You want me to be dependent on you? You think I'm so weak that you can use that against me?"

She was quiet for a few moment, analyzing him. She narrowed her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip. "All I've ever wanted was to be your equal, but you always shut me out. You always have... Then you wander why I want- no need- your attention... I've never wanted you too be dependent on me."

The Doctor fell silent, for a moment. "...Just...Leave me alone." He sighed, and sat back onto a chair by the console. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb.

She perched herself on the edge of the console across from him, gently stroking it. She loved the feeling of the TARDIS. So peaceful, yet exciting at the same time. "I think she likes me..." She mumbled, watching her feet as she swung her legs back and forth.

He kept his eyes low, going no higher than her feet. "I doubt that." He responded expressionlessly. "...What do you want?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. It gets lonely when you're out on your own... Everyone needs some company, Doctor. I figured you of all people would understand that most of all since you are a lonely soul."

"I have friends." He retorted, suddenly taking on a defensive tone. He sat upright. "But I have to be entertainment."

"You're more than my entertainment! You're much more than that!" She exclaimed, feeling defensive herself. "You and I are stuck together, we have a bond. Remember? All those years ago on Gallifrey when it was just the two of us in the lonely fields of Madevinia Aridosa? When we'd break the physical barriers."

"Yes, I remember." He nearly smiled. His lightened expression soon dropped to a grimace. "But you changed. You became...The Master. Mistress. Whatever it is you want to call yourself. You betrayed everything I stood for. And now we fight through space and time, even when everyone else is dead or dying or disappeared. Through everything, you've remained."

"I don't have to be the Mistress. I can be Missy, for you. I'll be whatever you want me to be... Just don't abandone me again. Don't leave me to die.... I need you like I need to breathe." She admitted, blushing at her own weakness, and looked back at her feet. He made her so pathetic, and sappy. She almost resented him for it, but she never could no matter how hard she tried.

"Be yourself, for once." He looked to her, very nearly pleading. His expression had softened, but remained solid with stolidness. He sighed, quite heavily. "No fighting until we part again. We have all the time in existence to talk in the vortex. Nobody can bother us." He stood, and approached her. He leaned onto the console, and pulled a lever. The ship howled.

She looked into his eyes, seeing the pain and loneliness in them that was reflected in her own. He was beautiful in every way, even when angry. Especially when he was angry. The rage of the oncoming storm was a thing to behold. "Doctor...." She whispered and reached out to touched his shoulder.

He pulled away for a moment, staring at her with caution. But eventually, he let her. He continued to work the controls.

"Theta, look at me. I want to see you..." She mumbled and placed her hand on his cheek, feeling the sensations buzz inside her again. She sighed and closed her eyes.

He paused, looking down at the console. He didn't resist, and after a moment he looked up to her. "Koschei." He muttered.

Bravely, she leaned forward to press her forehead to his. Opening her mind, inviting him inside to see her, hoping he'd let her in like the old days.

The Doctor closed his eyes, and shuddered as he felt her thoughts touch his. As though by reflex, he opened his mind, and she opened hers. Emotion. Pain. Memory. There was a lot, in his head.

She grapsed his shoulders and showed him her first experiences as Missy, as a woman. She looked at his losses. Rose. Martha. Donna. River. Amy. Rory. The pain from his memories caused tears to sting her eyes, and she jerked away. "How do you handle it?!"

"Barely." He responded, in an empty voice. He pressed his head against her chest, turning it. He listened to the sound of her heartbeats.

She took a deep breath and ran her hands through his hair, gently scraping her nails against his scalp. "You poor man..." She breathed out close to his ear. She'd had her fair share of suffering in her life, mostly caused by the Doctor, but nothing compared to the suffering he'd endured.  
He kept his head there for a few moments, letting her hands have free reign of his head. Eventually, he pulled away, and stepped back with an inhale. He swallowed. "I'm not much of a hugger." He said, awkwardly. He fell back into his chair.

She jumped off the console and walked over to him slowly. "Neither am I, but I can make exceptions." She sighed and gently lowered herself into his lap. "You're always the exception. Am I an exception?"

He let her settle herself on his lap. "I don't know." He said. It was genuine. His hands remained stiffly on the rests. Evidently, he wasn't used to contact.

"It's okay. I don't deserve to be and exception." She whispered and laced her fingers with his. She at the worn out skin on them, admiring them. All she could do is admire, it's all she's ever ddone. 

"You are a work of art, Theta."

"Shut up." He said, simply. He gave a forced chuckle, and smile. "You're about as much a work of art as I am. We're one of a kind."

She took his hand and placed it on her waist. "We're two peas in a pod, as the humans say." She chuckled and placed her hand on either of his cheeks, feeling their warmth.

He felt her waist, his other hand doing the same of it's own accord. They felt down her waist, to her hips. He barely seemed to notice. He let her hold his face. Her hands were cold, but he didn't mind. 

He enjoyed the sensation, though he'd never admit it.

She leaned forward to press her lips to his like he had done in the graveyard. She put all her feelings for him in it. Love, loss, sorrow, apology. Everything. He felt so good, so close. She wanted nothing more than to crawl inside him to be as close as possible.

He let her press his lips against his. They were as cold as her hands. He welcomed it. He gave into her. His grip tightened around her hips.

Humming, she deepened the kiss and moved her hands to the nape of his neck. Her senses were overwhelmed. Intoxicated was the word to describe it. She was drunk off of him, just by touching him. She felt high, like he was better than any drug in the whole of the universe.

His head was pressed back, into the material of the chair as she deepened the kiss. It creaked slightly, and he began to press back. His teeth clashed, lightly, against hers. He shut his eyes, tighter.

She swung her legs around to place them on either side of his hipsd broke the kiss when her lungs burned for air. She pressed her forehead to his as she panted to catch her breath. "I've missed you, Theta. Missed this. Us."

"I know." He replied breathlessly, his hands running down her thighs as she came closer. He pressed his mouth against her neck and began to kiss, growing more and more passionate with each touch of the skin. After a few borderline bites, he pulled away, and leaned his head back against the cushion. He breathed, heavily.

Her mouth fell open and her head rolled back. "Mm. Don't stop." She hummed, breathlessly. There'd marks on her skin in a few hours, claiming her as his. She moaned at the thought. "Take me..." She breathed.

"I..." He inhaled, and wet his lips. "...Not here...Somewhere...Else." He gritted his teeth slightly, and pulled his hands away.

"Where?" She whispered. She needed him like he was the only thing that kept her alive and . He needed her too, and she knew he knew it as well. "Please..." She gasped and held his hands in hers.

"I...Well..." He shrugged. "We can go anywhere....Or we can go to bed..."

"Take me to bed, Theta. This body is a virgin, and I want you to take it. Claim me, please." She hummed and pecked his lips again and again.

He closed his eyes, as she pecked. His arms going over her thighs, he lifted her as he stood. He kept her wrapped around him, as he began to walk. For being so skinny, he was quite strong. He allowed her to continue kissing him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as carried her. It had been years since they were last together like this. She kept kissing him as he carried her, anticipation and excited nerves pooling inside the pit of her stomach.

Eventually, they reached his room. The largest, and busiest room. It was filled with notes sprawled across numerous desks, as well as the floor. At lest five blackboards filled the room, covered in calculations and markings, as well as some sketches of some Gallifreyan structures. His bed was fairly average, however, and barely could fit two people on it.

He'd make them fit, though.

The Doctor fell backwards, onto the bed with her on top of him. He began to undo the buttons of her coat.

Looking into his eyes she began to tug at his clothes. "Why do you wear so many layers?" She grumbled. As she struggled with removing them. He was such a pretty boy, obsessed with clothes.

"I get cold." He responded simply. He pulled off her coat, and then pulled off his own jacket. He sat up slightly, and began to pull his jumper off, revealing his thin, pale torso.

"So do I, but I don't wear an entire wardrobe to keep warm." She mumbled and ran her hands over torso. When she was finished she worked at the buttons on her white blouse, her hands shaking slightly as she did so.

He helped, running his hands up her belly and waist, before pulling her buttons apart. He was delicate, and articulate, with his hands.

Once her blouse was off she carefully flipped them so he was on top and she was vulnerable underneath him. She sat on her elbows so he could easily reach behind her to remove her black lace bra.

He stared at her, for a moment. His hands snaked behind her back, fingers beginning to wrestle with the hook. As he undid the bra, he leaned down, and kissed her stomach. He began to kiss upwards as her bra came loose, up her belly, and by her ribs, until he was at her breasts. He pulled it away to reveal them. Slowly, he nuzzled along them, planting kisses onto them gently, his hands greedily feeling down her body, until he reached her skirts. He began to hike them up, to reveal her legs.

She squirmed under neath him, curling her toes tightly into the sheets. "Oh god, Theta." She moaned and could feel her skin blushing at the contact. Her hands found the way into his hair once again, tugging on it as he pleasured her.

He quickly undid his belt, and pulled down his neat trousers. He groaned, his teeth clenched as he pulled his head away, hovering above her. Suddenly, he pressed his mouth against hers. Not gently. 

This was a kiss of lust.

He pushed himself inside her as they kissed.

She cried out in pain as he entered her. Clutching his shoulders she let a tear slip down her cheek. It was a burning pain she'd never felt before and hoped she'd never have to feel again. "Theta..." She gasped, breathlessly.

"What?" He asked, or demanded, gruffly. He pulled his face away again, and buried it into her shoulder.

"It hurt." She gasped and relaxed slightly as she adjusted to him inside her. Biting her lip, she nodded for him to keep going. She kept her nails dug into his back and rolled her hips slightly.

Her nails dug into his back, and the skin nearly broke. He didn't mind. He enjoyed the sensation. He thrusted into her. Deeper. He kissed her neck, biting it gently. He pulled back, and pushed in again. 

He felt her legs wrap around him, and a shudder ran up his spine.

She moaned and raised her hips off the bed so he could go deeper. She loved being a woman if it felt like this. It was sensational. "Faster." She groaned and tightened her legs around his hips.

He did just that. He quickened his pace, steadying himself on his knees. He went quicker, and quicker, until her legs jolted and nearly came loose around his waist. He gripped her shoulders and went deep, grunting with each powerful movement.

Her breasts bounced with each thrust as her moans got quicker, louder, and higher pitched. "Theta, m'close!" She whined and removed a hand from his shoulder to toy with her nipple.

His mouth quickly came down on her other nipple, tongue rolling around it, prodding it as he sucked very slightly. He groaned, louder and louder. He was close now, himself.

She cried out and her muscles tensed as he drove her higher and higher until she finally crashed down around him. She saw stars as her muscles clenched around his member. The female orgasm was the best experience in the universe that she could think of. "Theta!" She yelled

"Ooough..!" He groaned, louder, and allowed himself to finish. He gasped, and finally collapsed on top of her, panting. His head rested on her breasts.

She eventually relaxed and removed her other hand from his shoulder. She lay back against the bed, feeling like she weighed a ton. "That was... Wow." She panted and stroked his sweat slicked back.

"Quite..." He added, inhaling and exhaling.

She smiled and closed her eyes. Her breathing leveled out and she just rested her hands on his back. For the first time in a very long time she felt tired, but it was a heavenly feeling. She was sated and calm for once. "Thank you." She whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

He kissed her chest a few times.

And a moment later, he was asleep. Snoring quite loudly into her chest.

She smiled and allowed herself to fall alseep underneath him, happy and restful. It was a new exciting feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Work title from 'Dark Paradise' by Lana Del Rey


End file.
